Life during and after the disaster
by Nicker11500
Summary: When Simba ran away for being blamed for the death of his father we were only given a small look of what Simba's life was like during his time away and no look at life after everything goes to normal, in this story you follow both Simba and Nala's life during Simba's "death" and after he returns along with a extra special for you to read towards the end. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It's a bright sunny day at the jungle as young cub Simba is usually and always the first one up but this time he wakes up being the last one to wake knowing after the death of his father and having to run away there is no one to impress or make proud anymore. Simba gets up and stretches then looks around Simba:" I wonder where Timon and Pumbaa are?" he says talking to himself as he walks going to find his two new best friends. He first looks at the pond where the water of a waterfall ends and is also where they drink, Simba:" not here" he says taking a drink of the water then walking away, he looks where they eat grubs which is a big log and several openings in trees surprisingly not there either " where are they, they're always here" says walking towards another direction. Simba decided to take unfamiliar paths, he takes a path that is taking him to a area where he finally finds Timon and Pumbaa hanging from couple of vines like a hammock.

Simba:" what are you guys doing?" he says confusingly Timon looks " oh hey Simba, we're hanging on theses vines called a hammock" Simba:" a ham what?" Pumbaa:" a hammock, you lay in it, it's like a bed but in the air" Simba:" isn't that dangerous?" Timon:"hmm no, these vines are healthy which means they'll hold anything, even Pumbaa" Pumbaa looks at him scowling "Hey!" Simba giggles. Timon:" Truth hurts Pumbaa you gotta live with it" Pumbaa didn't argue Timon:" anyways we saved you one" he says patting on the two vines next to Pumbaa, Simba put his two front paws on it "so like this?" he says laying on his back with his two back legs on the other vine Timon:" yeah there you go, now just sit back and relax" Pumbaa puts his foot out to make the vine swing gently from left to right making Simba feel the comfortable relaxing feel.

Simba:" wow this is comfortable" he says moving to sit to where his head is slightly higher and not to where he's laying flat. Timon:" see what I'm saying" Simba didn't say anything as the feel makes him drift off to sleep. Over at pride rock Nala woke up to the bright sun and not knowing any she ever would wake up with her knowing the one that kept her happy, and entertained was her friend Simba who she was told died with Mufasa in the stampede. With Mufasa dead Scar was crowned king since he was next in line after Simba, and by royal rules if the king dies along with the one next in line, then the remaining living male lion earns the thrown which was Scar, and ever since Scar was king the lionesses were forced to sleep outside to make room for the hyenas which was the "new era" idea Scar had. The problem with the idea is that the hyenas gave no respect to the lioness and gave them what was left on the bones after they ate, and since there were more hyenas then lionesses they fight them or else they would die which also meant the lionesses had to hunt extra hard to bring another antelope or any animal to feed the whole pride including hyenas which made the appearance of the heard shrink more and more after each hunt.

With no rain to refill the waterhole the heard would slowly move away from the area. Nala:" (sigh) I'm bored" she said still laying down next to her mother who is also laying down has her head on her paws. Sarafina looks at her " I'm sorry honey, I would play with you but Scar is... disallowing that..." Nala:" (sigh) I miss Simba" she says frowning Sarafina nuzzles her trying to keep her from tearing up Sarafina:" everybody misses him and Mufasa too but we have to move on, it's what both of them would of wanted even though they rather have a different king" Nala lays her head down on her paws looking a the ground as a tear slowly goes down from her eye followed by a few more.

Back at the jungle Timon, Pumba, and Simba started to eat their grubs which Simba was still not used to them as he looked at his leaf plate of crawling insects. Timon:" something wrong?" says eating a green bug Simba:" eh... still not used to it" Pumbaa:" don't worry, it should take a few days for you to get used to it" Timon:" think of it this way it's either that or death." Simba and Pumbaa both look at him Timon:" what?, it's true" Simba took a deep breath and grabbed a bug with a red shell as wings then takes a bite Simba almost had a gag reflex but quickly found a satisfying taste to it to keep him from throwing up. Timon:' So...?" Simba:" I think I found the satisfying taste you guys were talking about" Timon:" see what did I tell ya" says taking a bit of a worm. Once they got done eating Simba felt like playing so he asks " what is there for fun?" Pumbaa:" uh" Pumbaa looks at Timon, Timon:" uh we got diving into water from a high place, uh bug ball," Pumbaa:" and other things that we don't remember at the moment" Simba:" ok... uh where to you dive at?" Timon:" follow us" he says on top of Pumbaa's head, heading towards a path that Simba doesn't recognize going up.

After several minutes of going up on a path it finally opens up to a wonderful scenery of the jungle with the sight of the waterfall with the water ending at the very bottom of the cliff with several vines hanging but too far to reach. Simba:" whoa!" he says in amazement Timon:" We dive from here and land in the water down there" he says pointing at the water where the waterfall ends. Simba:" ok" he says looking down and looking at the scenery, Pumbaa:" so who's first?" Timon:" I'll go first" he says getting ready to jump as both Pumbaa and Simba get out of the way, Timon gets a running jump, then leaps off the cliff falling and landing in water with a soft splash, then Pumbaa jumped making a a little larger splash. Simba looks down form the high cliff as Timon and Pumbaa look up waiting for him, Pumbaa:" come on Simba the waters fine" Simba:" ok here I come" he says backing up a bit to get a running jump.

Simba leaps from the cliff and lands almost the exact same spot Timon and Pumbaa did making a little more larger splash. Simba comes up to the surface Timon:" see it wasn't so bad was it?" Simba giggles entertained " that was better then I expected" Pumbaa did shh motion behind Timon to Simba, Simba nods Timon:" now wanna go ag-" he then gets interrupted by a big splash from Pumbaa who splashed water to Timon's face, Timon:" ok wise guy" he says giggling then splashing in Pumbaa's face then getting Simba involved by splashing in his face, Simba giggles:" hey" then splashing back. Back at pride rock it's time to eat as Nala goes with her mother to get whatever is left from the hyena's after they got done, once the hyenas got done chewing and eating what's left of the carcass of three antelope all was left was tiny bits of meat on the bones and rest is just bones with tiny bit of skin.

Sarafina grabs a bone with the most meat and gives it to Nala knowing that cubs needs as much food possible to survive times like these. Sarafina:" here you go honey" Nala grabs it and carries it until she lays next to her mother and eats it as she notices her mother only got a picked clean bone, Nala grabbed her bone with the little meat and tries to give it to her mother. Sarafina:' oh Nala sweetheart, I don't need it your gonna need as much of it as possible to stay strong and alive" she says nuzzling her cub, Nala:" at least take a bite" Sarafina:" honey, I would never take food from my child I rather starve then you starving with you having so much to live for" Nala sighed and set her bone down then decided to eat the rest of the meat on it since it's was no use to give to her mother.

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the cave of pride rock Scar is eating his full leg of a antelope as he gets flashbacks of him eating with his family or just his mother which Mufasa and his father was the ones to eat together. Scar stops eating and sighs Scar:"(sigh) why must sorrow flashbacks haunt me now" he says to himself not having the appetite to eat anymore. Scar then sneaks to the very top of pride rock where the only way up is to take a slanted path behind pride rock, once he got up there he takes a look at the very slowly drying up kingdom then at the grey colorless sky. Scar:" (sigh) mother if your up there watching I hope I didn't disappoint you, I couldn't hold in my jealousy any longer, I mean you would agree he was being favorited by father way too much then needed." "mother if I have disappointed you, what is there left to care for anymore from me, the kingdom is slowly dieing as I know it but I have no control over that, and I thought being king would be the only thing to make me happy when you died but I feel no happier but I still want to be king, please mother I ask for help!" a tear comes from Scar's eye as the wind picks up as a figure of a glowing lioness appears behind him.

Scar's mother:" Taka!" Scar looks behind him " Mother?!" Taka's mother:" Taka you never disappoint me and I still love you, but what made me disappointed in you is that you cheated the thrown, if you were meant to be king Mufasa would of have died from natural causes but since he didn't you caused an interruption of peace in the circle of life and the royal balance this family once had" Taka:" mother... I don't understand how does this have any relativity to the kingdom's health, or the reasons of my bad leading , father never showed me the ways of being king" Taka's mother:" there's one thing that might help, it's to make the hyena's leave" Taka:" but mother" Taka's mother:" Taka the lives of innocent animals and lionesses are in jeopardy, it's either let the hyena's go or you lose everything" Taka:" but mother the hyena's are like family to me, I can't just dump them out after they helped me" Taka's mother:" I'm sorry Taka but sacrifices has to be made in order to make this kingdom happy again, there is too many hyena's then there is lions in this pride which means double the hunt double the population of animals shrinks".

Taka got a little angry " then so be it, if I'm the lioness dies from hunger so be it" Taka's mother:" TAKA!" Taka:" no, if there's an end to this royal family... (deep breath) then I'll be the one to end it if anything, and it looks like it's gonna be me" Taka's mother:" Taka listen to me!" she says sitting next to the steaming lion " there was a little cub I cared for and that cub once said to me 'mother if I'm king I want to be best I'll ever be', and your not living up to that" she says looking at the drying up land then at Taka which who was the one to say those words , Taka didn't say anything then finally " (sigh) so be it" then stood up to leave" Taka's mother:" Taka!" Taka:" forget it mother!" he says leaving going back down the path. Taka's mother watched him leave and before she vanished into the heavens she turns her head away from the sight of Taka and said " I'm very disappointed in you Taka I seen good in you, but it's obvious it's been covered by darkness" says with tears rolling from her eyes then vanishing back into the heavens. Scar heard looking back seeing his mother disappearing back into the heavens as he sobs the rest of the way back until he wiped his tears before entering the cave of pride rock finishing his food, then taking a nap.

The sun starts to set as Timon, Pumbaa and Simba lays on their backs in the cold healthy green grass to look at the sky which would soon be a sky filled with stars and little clouds which looks like future rain but doesn't seem very active. As the sun finally sets over the horizon the sky is already filled with bright stars shining from the dark blue of the night with the half moon rising from the opposite side of the sky. Simba:" wow this is more beautiful then it is back home" Timon:" yeah, this is the best spot for night sky seeking" Pumbaa:" me and Timon come out here almost every night" Simba:" if only Nala was here" he accidentally says out loud Timon:" Nala who?" Pumbaa:" who's Nala?" they both look at Simba, Simba:" oh.. uh just nobody" he says getting up Timon:" hey you alright kid?" Simba:" yeah I'm ok, I... just need to be alone for a little bit" Pumbaa:" ok... uh me and Timon are getting ready to go to sleep" Timon:" yeah, so whenever your ready to sleep feel free to come in" they say walking towards their sleeping area Simba:" ok" he says walking to the edge of the cliff and looks up at the night sky Simba:" (sigh)" he sighs remembering his father and remembering never returning means he's never gonna see Nala or his mother ever again which the feel of sorrow rushes as he starts to cry knowing very well the situation as tears start to flow down from his eyes.

Simba:" I miss you father, mother , and wish you came with me Nala I miss both of you so" he stays there for several more minutes before drifting off to sleep. Back at the pride lands Nala was doing almost the exact same thing looking up at the night sky filled with stars but the moon is half covered by dry clouds. Looking up at the stars is the only thing that Nala enjoys most, keeps her calm, and keeps her in better moods but it also reminds her of Simba which is who she always looks at the stars with him under most nights. But this time she looks at the stars alone, and just hopes that she wakes up from this awful nightmare but unfortunately it's not a nightmare except her nightmare is reality as she looks at the stars from the edge of a cliff next to a almost dead tree. Nala:"(sigh) if only you were here" she says talking to the stars above even though she knows she's just talking to a bunch of stars as a tear drops from her eye and onto the ground after several hours of look at the sky she decided to sleep there which the almost dead tree would give her some shade in the morning as she sees the morning sun about to rise over the horizon before closing her eyes to sleep and hope not be bother until woken up herself.

The next morning in the jungle Timon is the first to wake up as he looks around noticing that Simba isn't where he usually sleeps, Timon:" did he really sleep there all night?" Timon leaves Pumbaa to sleep as he goes to looks for Simba, Timon went to the area where they looked at the stars the other night and Timon found peaceful sleeping Simba who looks like he's in a very intense dream or nightmare by a guess of him moving his back paws rapidly. (In Simba's dream) In his dream it's about him, his father, Nala, and mother, it shows him throwing his father off the cliff as Nala and his mother looks at him in shame with full hatred as he tries to explain but seems like no word is coming out of his mouth, as both Nala and his mother leave him where he is as his dead father says " why Simba?" but wasn't long until Timon woke him up. Timon:" hey seemed like you had a bad dream so I woke you up" Simba:" yeah I did and thanks" Timon sits next to him " wanna talk about it?" Simba nods no with his ears still flatten on his head Timon:" it'll make you feel better if you tell me" Simba:" (sigh) you wouldn't understand which is probably best not to tell you, plus it's in the past" Timon didn't really know what to say but to change the subject hopefully him forgetting whatever is bothering him as he looks a see some red fur started to grow on the top and side of his face where Timon can see, Timon:" hey looks like you got some color growing on your head" says touching it Simba:" really" he says interested as he goes to look at himself in the water heading down with Timon running trying to keep up.

As Simba made it to the water he looks at his reflection to see little red furs starting to grow around his face, Simba:" yes!, I can't wait for my mane to grow out" he says happily and excitedly, Timon catching his breath " your what?" Simba:" my mane" Timon:" oh, already?" Simba:" yeah, and I can't wait to see how it turns out". Back at the pride lands Nala woke up to the sound of antelope and other animals running for their life almost stepping on her as she ducks her head down trying to avoid getting hit from the animals running and four lionesses hunting them with one behind the four stopping where Nala is, Nala looked to see if the animals passed but surprised to see her mother, Nala:" hi mom" Sarafina tries catching her breath :" hello sweetie, what are you doing this far out?" Nala:" I didn't feel like heading back, so I slept here for the night, are you hunting?" Sarafina:" I was, but I'm thinking of giving up we've been hunting the same group of animals for at least two hours" Sarafina then notices Nala's fur is started to grow a different color from light cream tan to a darker cream tan hinting of her become a teen lioness soon. Sarafina smiled proudly as Nala notices Nala:" what?" Sarafina:" looks like someone's fur is changing" Nala was confused at first then looked at her fur noticing the difference Nala:" whoa!" Sarafina:" that means your maturing, and soon you'll be a beautiful young adult lioness which means you'll be able to find a mate" which made her frown for a second then smiled again just getting the thought of it having to be Scar. Nala felt down at the part about able to mate, " oh... seems like I won't be doing that" Sarafina:" we'll talk about this when you get more older, now I think it's time you learn how to hunt" Nala:" you think so mom?" Sarafina:" oh yes, the sooner you start to practice the more talented you'll become in the near future."

End of part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Few months later

Nala has grown from small cub about to be teen to a teen lioness where her fur went from light cream fur color the same color she had all her cub hood to a darker cream fur color who is now a part of the hunting group but it could be a little too late. As Nala and her group set out to look for groups of antelope or any animal, there is no signs of life or any kind of fresh tracks with the stream where the water hole gets it's water source from is almost on the edge of drying up and turn into cracks in the ground. Nala and her group look long and hard with no sign of life Nala:" they couldn't of just leave, there gotta be some sort of food" after a few hours of another they decided to return empty handed. As they returned Scar and his Hyena's waited for them to return and when they did they gotten disappointed seeing nothing was brought back Scar:" why did you return with nothing?" he asks Nala, Nala:" Scar there is nothing out there, not even fresh tracks" Scar:" then look harder!" Nala:" we looked back and forth, left and right, up and down the pride lands and found nothing." Scar:" like I said look harder" Nala:" I don't see how it's possible when the whole land is water and food less" Scar:"you won't know unless you look again so GO OUT THERE!" he yells Nala:" I know for sure Mufasa would never-" before Nala could finish Scar then smacks Nala with full force on his paw leaving a red mark and Nala to lay down, Sarafina comes running and tries to help Nala but was blocked by walls of hyenas. With Nala trying to hold back tears from the pain Scar:" that was only a warning the next time you mention that name or disrespect your king, I won't stop until your unconscious" he threats then pushes grounded Nala down the rocky stairs luckily not breaking anything but leaving sore painful to rib side and arms as Sarafina jumps over the hyenas and quickly gotten to her almost injured daughter nudging her as Nala looks to her mother, Sarafina looks up at Scar scowling " no wonder your father never had confident in you." Scar:" never had confident? He never loved me in the first place" he said storming into the cave.

In the jungle Simba also went from small cub about to turn teen to teen male lion with his mane only just starting to lengthen all around his head and jawline with more of a deeper and adult like voice. Simba wakes up stretching being the first one to wake which he's never done so within the year and a half since he ran away and the death of his father, as he went to get a drink of water dark clouds roll in over the jungle getting ready to rain. Simba looks up at the sky to see what's shadowing him to see the dark rainy clouds. Simba is amazed to see rain clouds as it is the first time in a long while he's ever seen or felt rain, the rain starts to pour down of the jungle and all around Simba as he keeps looking at the sky with his eyes closed to let the rain water gently and softly tap on his face with the refreshing feel, Simba is enjoying the rain as he then finally looks straight and walks to see if Timon and Pumbaa are awake from this. Once he made it to the sleeping area both of them were already gone. Simba:" hmm, I wonder where they went this time" he said looking around as he finds them at the hammocks where rainfall is very little. Simba:" good morning fellas" Pumbaa:" there you are" Timon:" we were wondering where you were" says looking from his hammock. Simba walks over and climbs in his hammock then relaxingly started to gently push both Timon and Pumbaa making them swing in a smooth motion, with him pushing Pumbaa with his back leg and Timon his front paw as both Timon and Pumbaa and Simba drift off to sleep from the amount of comfort they're in.

Several hours went by as the three just finished eating. Timon:" so what's planned for today?" Pumbaa:" uh I don't know, what do you two think?" Simba shrugs his shoulders:" I don't know" as Simba sees something that gives him an idea, Simba:"hey Pumbaa follow me" he says running to the direction that he seen something, Pumbaa:" uh ok" he says running after Simba, Timon looks behind him to the direction they ran, Timon:" hey what about me I want to know" just then he gets hit with what looks like a porcupine needle Timon:" EOW!" he yells in pain as more comes at him Timon dodges all but one as the two needles stick to him. Timon:" OK stop it!" both Simba and Pumbaa started to laugh. Timon takes one of the needles out of him and throws it hitting Simba in the nose with Simba not even feeling the pain he just picks it off his nose and throws it back missing Timon. Timon:" ok Simba as your uh parent I order you to stop this" with Timon biting his lip not meaning to say parent Simba looks at him " your not the boss of me or my parent" Timon:" I might as well be, since your parents never raised you correctly" he says turning his back on him, Simba was about to say something but instead he sighs then finally getting defensive :" how would you know what my parents did you never met or known them" Timon:" I don't have to know them to know they're not good parents" Simba growled at that statement "you take that back, my parents did everything they could it's just that..." Simba sighed then just ran off with his emotions mixed with anger and sorrow.

Pumbaa watches him leave " now you done it Timon!" Timon:" what he was being a brat" Pumbaa:" that doesn't mean you have to go personal with him, we don't know what he's been through" Timon sighed " your right" Pumbaa:" we gotta go find him" Timon:" you go I don't think he'll want to see me" Pumbaa looked at him and at the direction Simba went then back at Timon, Pumbaa:" you could always apologize you know" Timon:" Pumbaa that's not gonna help" he then gasps like if he gotten an idea Timon:" hey I got it, I'll apologize!" he says getting on Pumbaa who is rolling his eyes. Timon:" lets go after him" he says as Pumbaa runs where Simba went. Simba ran until he knew he's where Timon and Pumbaa won't find him which is another cliff but it's more higher up and shows more scenery, while he sits at the edge of the cliff the sun is going down with the stars starting to pop up furthest away form the sun. Simba looks up to the sky then lays down looking forward, Simba:" what does he know, he never met them, they're good parents, the best parents I could ask for, but it's just (sigh) my fault one is dead" he says as Timon and Pumbaa walks up behind him. Simba looks and sees them " hello Pumbaa, what do you want Timon" says getting up then walking away. Pumbaa with Timon on him trys to catch up with him Timon:" Simba wait!" Simba ignores him as Pumbaa got along side of him allowing Timon to jump on his back, Timon:" Simba, I'm sorry ok" Simba starts to slow down but he still walks, "I let my annoyed self get the best of me please Simba forgive me" Simba sighed then stopped sitting down making Timon fall.

Timon gets up and goes in front of Simba, Timon:" Simba, I'm sorry I was annoyed by what you two did to me and again I'm sorry do you forgive me?" Simba didn't say anything but then looked at him Simba:" (sigh) I forgive" he says giving a slight smile then giving Timon a hug. Night has fallen as Nala once again laying in the dead almost just ground grass, decided to stay out and look at the stars with her face still sore from the abuse of Scar, as she looks up rubbing her sore face as her mother finds her wondering where she's been. Sarafina:" there you are, what you doing out here" Nala:" looking at the stars... the only thing that keeps me sane" she says as her mother looks up at the night sky then lays next to her daughter to join her. Sarafina:" beautiful night" Nala:" it is, if only we had a better king to enjoy it with" with her hinting about Simba which her mother didn't catch Sarafina:" you know my father told me that he was told by Mufasa's father, that the great kings of the past are up there from those stars" Nala:" really?" Sarafina nods:" yes so basically we are enjoying it with better kings" Nala:" do you think Simba is up there, since he never became king" Sarafina:" I'm very sure he is, he was future king anyways so he was in a way king." Nala:"(sigh)... I miss him, if he was here none of this nightmare would of happen" she says getting slightly emotional Sarafina looks at her:" we all do, and we wish he was too, but life has to move on" Nala:" I understand that, but I don't think I'll be able to move on knowing my best friend is not gonna be with me ..." Sarafina gets closer to Nala and nuzzles her daughter trying to comfort her keeping her from dripping a tear.

The morning sun started to rise up high in the sky as Simba woke up seeing his own mane almost on the ground with his front legs catching Simba by surprised Simba:" whoa, it must've grown more over night" he says as he gets up and runs to the water where the waterfall ends to look at his reflection. In his reflection he sees his mane fully connected to the other mane furs from the top of his head all the way down to his jawline which is the way manes normally grow which makes Simba excited to see it when it's fully grown, Simba:" looking better, but I still can't wait for it to be fully grown" he says then taking a drink of the water. After he looked and took a drink he then went to see if Timon and Pumbaa are awake and by luck timing Simba found them just waking up. Timon stretches and sees Simba, Timon:" morning Simba" says still stretching Simba:" morning guys" Pumbaa rolls out of the bed like tree root circle with soft grass as he stretches also. Pumbaa:" morning Simba, hey looks like your mane is coming in quite nice" he says noticing Simba:" yeah won't be long until it's fully grown" Timon:" how do you know when it is?" Simba:" well it's gonna be more thick, longer, color, more hair growing, and after all that when it stops growing at a certain length." he says walking with Timon and Pumbaa towards the eating area.

Nala woke up again where she laid when she was looking at the stars the previous night with her mother gone who must've left to sleep back at pride rock. Nala: " how does the lionesses sleep over there anymore, with that unstable insane pathetic of a king" she says getting up not wanting to return to pride rock but feels have no chose since their schedule of hunting is about to be in session so she returns to pride rock with her group ready to go. After forty five minutes of searching for any kinds of life, any animal anything to show that the pride lands is still alive but after long hard search they only found one antelope which successfully killed, but they decided to head back knowing that's the last antelope they'll see possibly forever. Scar, hyenas and the other lionesses waited for them to return. Once they returned with the only one antelope Scar was disappointed again but glad there's something, Nala:" only one, possibly the last one in this whole land" Scar:" well" she says looking at the medium size antelope then at the larger group of hyenas and smaller group of lionesses Scar:" looks like some is going hungry" says getting a leg of it and taking it to the cave. When Scar went into the cave Nala quickly took the three other legs and quickly took them to where she, her mother, Sarabi, and several other lionesses stay to a mini cave next to pride rock . Nala gave one leg to her mother and Sarabi, then the last one to the other lionesses to share but she's left with nothing, her mother Sarafina picks it up and tries to give it to her daughter, Nala:" no mom, I'll be fine I got enough strength to go without it" Sarafina:" please, for the sake of my worries take a bite" Nala nods " no, you need it more than I do" she says which Sarafina, Sarabi and the other lionesses haven't eaten for so long that their ribs are showing through their skin on the side of their bodies with the only thing keeping them from starving to death is little nibbles of bugs which is only very very small bugs, while Nala haven't eaten for so long either but she's not showing ribs yet.

Sarafina didn't feel like arguing so she started to eat the antelope leg so does Sarabi and the lionesses which they're sharing as Nala lays down facing out of the cave keeping her eye on the hyenas who was fighting over the remaining antelope making sure they weren't gonna barge in and try to take their food. With the hyenas fighting one looked at the mini cave where Nala and the lionesses were living, Nala overheard a hyena say " Hey I think those lousy lionesses took most of it" once that was said most of the hyenas started to walk towards the mini cave as Nala stood guarding the entrance which luckily the entrance is small enough to where Nala can keep the whole opening guarded. Once the hyenas arrived one said " move out of the way that's our food!" Nala:" you mean the food that we hunted and fairly caught while you mangy animals sat back doing nothing?!" Hyena:" yes now move or we'll make you move" Nala:" you had food last week and most of this week leaving us to almost starve, now it's our turn to eat!" Hyena:" we don't care, that's it we're tired of waiting" one said as they started to get closer and grabbing Nala trying to make her move but she growls and swipes at them with her sharp claws.

The hyenas then growled back getting ready to fight as Nala's mother, Sarabi, and the lionesses comes out to aid Nala but even with that they're still outnumbered. Sarabi:" your move, either step out of line and fight or just walk away peacefully leaving us alone" one hyena jumps at them but ends up being swiped and pushed to the right which made the rest of the hyenas to jump and attack, the lionesses did a very well job holding them back but with the amount of hyenas still being greater some lionesses caught their selves being doubled teamed and sometimes tripled teamed to the ground. Scar roars from pride rock wanting the fight to stop as the two groups look up at pride rock where Scar is located, Scar:" what's going on here?!" he says climbing down from pride rock and walks towards the two groups. Hyena:" they took most of the food leaving us with nothing but a small portion of the food not enough for the rest of us" Sarabi:" Scar, they had all food for a week and a half leaving us with nothing but bones" Scar:" could it hurt to give it to the hyenas I mean you lionesses are still alive" Sarafina:" barely, look at us Scar, we're showing rib through our skin that's how long we haven't eaten with the only thing keeping us around is tiny sand size insects" Scar:" see you got the bugs to live off of the hyenas don't have anything if you take the meat away" Nala:" only because they're not smart enough to get their own food or know how" Scar:" which leaves them with the meat, so whatever food you have give it to them now!" he says as the lionesses brings out the three legs but the three legs are nothing but bone as they drop them in front of the hyenas. Scar:" ok then next time around you lionesses gets nothing" says walking away but as he was walking away he heard a voice say "pathetic of a king" he quickly turns around Scar:" who said that?!" Sarafina sighs " I did!" even though it was her daughter, but she doesn't want to see her daughter beaten to a bloody mess. Scar:" come here, and speak your mind" Sarafina walks forward and before she could speak a word Scar smacks her with full force across the face making her collapse.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

As Nala sees her mother go down from the hit Nala has had enough as she came running at Scar and attacks him, clawing and biting him as Scar rolled her off. After he did, he smacked her in the face then jumped on her biting and clawing her making marks that left her to bleed but Nala used her back legs to launch him over and off his feet which gave Nala a chance to get up and attack him, which she did so clawing and biting but Scar is too strong for Nala as he pushes Nala off. Once Nala knew she couldn't win she took off running towards the desert, Hyena:" shall we go after her" Scar:" (catching breath) no, that pathetic, imbecile lioness is dead out there anyways" Scar then yelled so that the lionesses could hear too which who were shocked at what just happened while helping Sarafina up Scar:" NEXT TIME YOU STEP OUT OF LINE lionesses it won't be just exile and a smack as your punishment" he says with paw going across his neck hinting death. Nala ran and ran until she reached the desert looking back at what used to be home shedding a tear from her eye knowing that she's not gonna be able to see her family or home anymore and has to search for a new pride or just live alone to start over.

Nala continues the same direction for several more hours as the sun starts to head down over the horizon, as she walks she pants thirsty and desperate to find some sort of water source Nala:" there has (pants) to be some kind of water source (pant) out here" as soon she says that she hears the sound of water with her ears perks up trying to listen to where the noise is coming from then ran towards it. As she ran a little mound of dirt and a pit under it gets bigger and bigger until she's right at a pit of fresh cold water with a current going down a under water tunnel while the pit refills from another tunnel that leads to a different water spring. Nala leans down and gets a drink of the cold refreshing water with a feel of relief and refresh as the water quenches her mouth, throat, stomach and the rest of her body.

Night has fallen as Simba looks at the stars alone, with Nala is doing the same where she's at. Simba at the edge of the cliff while Nala looks from the small dirt hill next to the water pit, as they both look up they thought about each other. Nala:"( sigh ) I miss you" Simba:" I miss you" they say from opposite locations mentioning about each other. Nala:" if you were still here Simba, I... (sigh) I would be more happy just to be with you even if I'll never see my mother or home again, I just wish to be with you again my friend, my best friend, the best friend I could of asked for even though you caused so much trouble" she giggles slightly at the memory " but it was all worth it", Simba:" If you were here Nala, I...I would never leave your presents, and you would be amazed to see how much I've changed, and how I survived out here for so long, but when I tell you the truth about what happened... that's my nightmare knowing that when I tell you, you won't want anything to do with me anymore." he says looking down at that statement then back up at the star filled night sky. Nala:" and above all else if I had to choose" Simba:" but if I keep it to my self then it'll be alright, and if all of that mess didn't happened" Nala:" I would" Simba:" I would" Nala:" be your queen if you ask" Simba:" be your king if you accept the offer of being my queen".

Nala looked down but no tears this time, but shes starting to get emotional knowing that's it's not going to happen, as Simba plops down on the cliff sending a cloud of grass and flower pedals into the air, Simba sighs then closes his eyes to sleep which he starts dreaming about him seeing Nala and meeting her again, but since he never seen her since they're cubs, Nala is still the cub as Simba is his same teen lion almost to adult self. Nala lays down on her belly and shuts her eyes as she dreams of meeting Simba again which again only sees him as the cub he once was. The morning sun rises with Simba waking up from the sun shining over the horizon into his closed eyes as he gets up and stretches his limbs then stays where he is as he decided to watch the sun rise light up the still darken land. Nala also gets woken up by the suns shining light into her eyes but not until the sun is high enough for the light to reach her eyes.

Nala gets up and stretches then looks around the landscape since she didn't get a chance to before it got dark, as she looks her jaw almost drops in shock seeing the healthy green tall trees of the jungle. Nala:" looks like I've found a place to stay for a while" she says walking closer to the endless looks of trees and healthy grass as she steps on to the fresh healthy green cold grass. Just by the sight of it makes Nala so happy and relieved, when Nala thought it couldn't get any better she sees food over a log, a warthog who is imitating a lion hunting a beetle. Nala ducked down into the correct color of grass to blend her fur in with which is the tall dead yellow desert grass.

Simba turns around and goes see if Timon and Pumbaa are awake, once he makes it to the sleeping area he finds no one. Simba:" hmm maybe they-" before he could finish his thought the sound of Pumbaa's scream makes him look quickly towards the direction the sound is coming from, Simba:" what in the world" he says running towards the scream. Once Simba seen Pumbaa trapped under a tree root he sees a figure of what looks like a lion getting closer and behind him. Nala was getting more happy to get two things to eat a warthog and a meerkat which who looks like is trying to save the warthog. But catching Nala by surprise seeing a male lion jumping over and almost landing on her, Nala:" oh great a challenge for the food" she says in her head, Simba:" she looks familiar very very familiar but I just can't-" before he finished the thought in his head he had to act quick since the lioness started to attack as Simba jumps up to do the same.

With both evenly matched all they are doing is rapidly swiping at each other. Simba then decided to do something different by charging at her and try to pin her to try to talk to her, but when he did and they went over end over end Nala was once again on top of Simba, from where Simba is looking at the lioness looks identifiable, and he knew only one lioness that could pin him down with that amount of strength like that. Simba:" Nala?" the lioness gets off of him. Nala backs up confused and slightly creeped that the male lion knows her own name. Simba:" is it really you?" Nala:" who are you?" Simba:"it's me Simba" Nala can't believe what's she's hearing but she asks again just to be sure " Simba?!" Simba nods Nala then drops her jaw a little in joy and didn't know what to do but leap in joy Nala:" how did you?" Simba:" well I-" they say interrupting each other over and over Simba:" really great to see you again" Timon comes walking in between and moving avoiding getting stepped on Timon:" what's going on here!" he yells with both hearing Simba:" this is Nala Timon, she's my best friend" Timon:" wait friend?!" he says confused Simba:" yeah".

Pumbaa then pops free from the tree root and joins the three, Simba:" Nala this is Pumbaa and Timon" Pumbaa:" please to meet ya" Timon:" how do you do?" Nala:" pleasures all mine" Timon:" whoa hold on time out let me get this straight I'm confused, your friends with her and your friend wanted to eat him, and everybody is ok with it... Did I miss something?!" Simba:" calm down she didn't knew who Pumbaa was" Nala:" I wonder whats the other lionesses think when I tell them I found you, and your mother she'll be in tears" Simba:" nobody has to know or need to know" Nala:" of course they need to know, everyone thought you were dead" Simba:" they did?" Nala:" yeah once Scar told us about the stampede your mother... (sigh) your mother was put into a deep depression, didn't eat, drink, or went out of the cave for weeks and wanted to commit but she knew that's not what you or your father would of wanted so she held on." Simba looked at the ground for a second then back at Nala "(sigh) wow..." Nala:" but hey what matters is that your alive, and which also means your the king" Timon:" wait king?!, lady if he was king he wouldn't of met us" Pumbaa:" King?, your majesty" he says bowing paying respects.

Simba:" Pumbaa no need stop" Timon:" Pumbaa you know he's not the king... are ya?" Simba:" no" Nala:" Simba?!" Simba:" no I'm not the king maybe I was gonna be but that was years ago" Timon:" so you never told us you were king?" Simba:" look I'm still the same lion you seen as a cub" Timon:" but with more power" Nala:" can you two please give me and Simba some time to talk alone?" she says giving a shy smile Timon:" whatever Simba's our pal and what he says goes" Simba:" uh maybe you should leave us alone" Timon:" so you think you know a guy" he says walking away Pumbaa:" hey Timon we might as well get food ready" he says behind Timon. Simba:" ha, Timon and Pumbaa you'll learn to love them" Nala:" yeah it'll take me a little while me to get used to see Pumbaa not as food" they both giggle Simba:" so how did you find me?" Nala:" I honestly wasn't looking, I was like the others thinking you were dead, just a lucky chose to run I guess" Simba:" run why did you-...?" he then notices almost dried bloody claw marks and bites as Nala shows him her neck and side where they're located at.

Simba got slight angered at what happened to her " who did this to you?" Nala:" Scar did..." Simba:" that no good lying of an uncle... I knew I shouldn't of trust him" Nala:" Simba it's fine" Simba:" no it's not, no male should lay their paws on a lioness especially the ones I know and love" Nala:" I fought back anyways, and if I say so myself I thought I did ok for a lioness" Simba sighed calming down and looked at his friend with a smile, " so what was it for anyway?" Nala:" oh long story" Nala tells Simba about the hunting and how lionesses get barely anything while Scar and the hyenas get all of it, then tells him that after the hunt that they only brought in one antelope she grabbed three legs of it and gave it to her mother, his mother and the lionesses to share. Nala:" so long story short I said he's pathetic of a king and he asked who said it, my mother stood up for me saying it was her which lead him smacking her making her collapse to the ground and then I had enough of it so I attacked him which in result me here which marks" Simba was surprised on how much went on that he missed Simba:" wow... I'm sorry if I wasn't there" he said looking down Nala:" it wasn't your fault," Simba:" but it's my fault that father die" Nala:" what?" she says confused Simba:" if I wasn't down there, if I wasn't in the gorge to make him go down there in that death trap, then he wouldn't be dead and Scar powerless" he said getting emotional with a tear about to drip.

Nala then puts her head underneath Simba's chin and pushes for a loving nuzzle catching him by surprise as he nuzzles her back, Nala:" I've been your friend for as long as I can remember, and I know that you would never kill another lion especially family" Simba didn't respond Nala:" (sigh) I'm just glad to be with you again." Simba:" I'm glad to be with you" Pumbaa comes poking his head out from a bush , Pumbaa:" uh, Simba Nala, food is ready if you guys want to eat" Simba looked at Nala then back at Pumbaa " sure, I'm sure your hungry Nala right?" Nala licks her chops " I haven't eaten in days" Pumbaa:" follow me" he says walking towards the eating area. Nala got curious on what food he's been living off of, Nala:" so Simba what kinds of food is there?" Simba:" uh it's food, I don't know if you'll like it at first" Nala:" with the amount of time I went without food I'd eat anything at this point, I mean Pumbaa looks tasty" Pumbaa heard "uh what?" both Nala and Simba laugh Nala:" I'm kidding".

End of part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Once they made it to the eating area Nala seen Timon holding a big leaf of something covered, Nala:" so what is there to eat?" Timon:" your about to find out" he says as she sits next to Simba, Nala:" let me guess is it uh... Zebra?" Simba:" nope" Nala:" ok antelope" Pumbaa:" Nope" Nala:" hippo?" she says with her ears starting to flat Timon:" nope" Nala:" anything?!" Timon:" there is something" he says uncovering the plate filled with bug grubs. Nala's jaw and ears dropped in disgust, Simba:" it don't look that bad is it?, besides you did say you'll eat anything" Nala:" when I meant everything I didn't mean-" Timon:" come on try it" he says as Pumbaa takes a mouthful on his pile of food while Simba picks his off one by one on his pile. Nala with her mouth still down in disgust, Simba:" think of it as survival of the fittest, it's either life or death" as soon he said that a rumble in Nala's stomach hinting she's hungry Nala sighed "fine, I'll try one" she says picking up a pinkish caterpillar " I can't believe I'm doing this" she says before putting the insect in her mouth then swallowing it. Simba:" so?" Nala smacks her mouth tasting the weird flavors Nala:" um... it's better than I expected I guess" Simba:" see it's not half bad" Nala smiles at him then picked up a yellow ladybug like of bug and eats it with a different taste making her have a gag reflex but keeping it down and swallowing the bug.

Nala:" oh that one wasn't good" Simba giggled as him, Timon and Pumbaa were already finished which all they're doing is looking at the face of Nala's everytime she eats a different bug, Nala:" you know I'm starting to get used to the taste" she says taking more bites than just slow picks Simba smiled Timon:" see what we told ya". After a few minutes Nala has finished her bug meal, Nala:" I haven't eaten like that in a long while" Pumbaa:" glad you enjoyed it" he says as Timon yawns, Timon:" wow sun down already?" he says looking at the sky turning darker and darker as the others look up also. Simba:" hey Nala, wanna look up at the stars like old times?" he says asking his best friend Nala:" sure, that will be wonderful" then Pumbaa yawns Pumbaa:" well Simba when you two are ready to sleep you know where to sleep" he says starting to walk towards the sleeping area with Timon following saying " good night" both Simba and Nala:" good night" Simba gets up " follow me to a perfect spot" Nala didn't argue or said anything but did as told.

Once Simba and Nala gotten to the area where Simba first looked at the stars with Timon and Pumbaa, Nala looks up at the stars noticing they're more larger and beautiful, Nala:" wow, it's beautiful" says as both her and Simba lay next to each other in the green grass. With the full moon shining down on the earth and when Simba looked at Nala the moonlight makes her fur more lighter and with her blue eyes it's making him have feelings, Simba:" uh yeah, you are" he says accidentally saying those words and hopes she didn't notice, Nala did heard it:" what did you say?" she says smiling, and blushing. Simba:" huh I.. uh.. um I" Simba tried to find words to cover it, but he knew there's no use so he gave in Simba:" your beautiful" says looking at her smiling with her smiling back and blushing Simba:" I'd never thought I had the guts to say anything but your the most beautiful lioness I've ever seen, and with the moonlight shining and your beautiful ocean blue eyes just made my heart melt" he says smiling at Nala which who is as happy as she could be.

Nala then nuzzles him and before he could say anything else she gives him a lick to his cheek catching by surprised again as she gives him the loving eyes, making Simba smile and nuzzles her. Nala:" when I was told that you died along with your father, I... I didn't know how to respond to that or know what to do, I was lost, so on the following night when I was alone looking at the star I just broke down knowing that I wasn't gonna see you again or have anyone to talk to anymore" Simba kept his head close to hers as she tells the story " and when I found you, I didn't what the feel but the only emotion that came to me was joy, happiness, relieved just happy to be with you again with my heart pounding rapidly and want to ask you um..." she stops wanting to ask what's she's about to ask but because she knows it's a kings decision to ask so she decided against it and tries to think of something to change the subject. Simba is now curious wanting to know what she wants " is there something wrong?" Nala found her chance to switch to a different subject " uh no I got lost in thought" she says lying to him.

Simba:" so what is it that you want?" Nala:"hmm" she says trying to avoid the subject Simba:" you stopped talking about you said want" Nala:" oh, uh" Simba notices she trying to avoid the subject Simba:" Nala whatever it is please tell me, for the sake of my worries" he then nuzzles her. She nuzzles back Nala:" (sigh), I was gonna ask if um" Simba:" if?" Nala:" you wanted to um... me to be your queen?" Simba:" Nala we talked about this I'm not the king" Nala:" yes you are, you're the son of the once great king and the once great queen also known as your mother and father" Simba:" (sigh) I might be in a royal family tree but that doesn't mean anything that relates to me" Nala:" yes it does, you being the youngest in the tree makes you next in line for the thrown which you are, meaning you are the king" Simba didn't want to argue anymore Simba:" (sigh) lets not talk about that..." he says in a soft tone of voice Nala looked at him and didn't want to argue either.

Nala:" (sigh) might be best" she says then nuzzling him "so since you've learned how to make a lionesses heart melt from words, I want to hear more" she says rolling over to where she's laying on her stomach on top of Simba's stomach looking into Simba's red amber colored eyes. Simba gives her nose and her upper lip a lick which she does the same then nuzzling him. Simba thinks of a good heart melting comment to tell Nala which who is waiting, Simba:" your beautiful fur lights up the night like fireflies and with your amazing ocean blue colored eyes, lights up the night like the wonder full moon" Nala smiles ear to ear Nala:" I thought I'd never hear such beautiful words about me" says then giving Simba a couple of lips on his face in different spots. Simba:" your licks are as soft as the grass but you give me looks that are as hard to avoid as the morning sun" after he says that he sees a flash of green behind Nala then several more towards the jungle and all around.

Nala was confused on what Simba was looking at as she looks behind her to see the yellow green flashing lights from the tiny bugs, Nala:" wow, fireflies" she says turning around on to her back but still on Simba with his head over hers looking at the tiny flashing bugs. Nala notices the way the moonlight is shining, the way shes positioned, and the amount of fireflies flashing, Nala:" this is really romantic" Simba nuzzles while saying " it really it" Nala looked up to where they're about half an inch away from each others mouth and licked with him licking back. Nala:" I love you" Simba:" I never thought I'll ever hear those words, and I love you too" he says then giving Nala a lick to her forehead. Several hours later as the fireflies started to disappear the two lion couple has already fallen asleep next to each other, Nala is twitching her legs rapidly hint of a very scary nightmare, inside of her nightmare it's her at in the pride lands being chased by the hyenas up and down the land with no where else to go like if the outer borders of the land disappeared or fallen off the face of the Earth, as she's running she sees Simba unable to move due to broken legs desperately trying to move but not one movement.

Nala tried to stop and help but the hyenas were right on her tail about to jump on her to eat her and Simba, but Simba had enough strength to push Nala out of the range of the hyena attack as the hyenas lands on him and started to tear flesh off of him. Nala tried to push them off but when she did he was already dead, Nala treading tears from her eyes and above her in the sky is a lion ghost like figure who looks like Mufasa and Simba nodding in disappointment as Nala cries her eyes out and stays there with her yelling "NO...NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, NO!" as she cries sobbing. (end of nightmare) Nala wakes up screaming waking up Simba frightening him in worry fear, Simba:" Nala you ok?!" he says looking at the scared lioness who is soaked in little sweat and tears Nala:" I... you were dead, killed by hyenas, both you and your father disappointed, and" she couldn't hold the tears of fear any longer as she lets them flow, Simba nuzzles and tries to comfort her " I'm still here, I'm not dead, don't worry I'm still here" he says calming her down but she don't want to sleep at the same nightmare. Simba:" if it makes you feel any better I had a similar nightmare of you dieing but being thrown off the gorge walls like my father did, I didn't know what to feel but just decided to jump after you" hinting suicide as they both nuzzle each other. Simba:" if you want you can lay and sleep on me if it helps" Nala:" it might" she says getting on top on Simba who is laying on his back then back to sleep this time with no interruptions.

About two months went by Simba decided to run back home and take his place as king defeating Scar, and restored the peace to the pride lands. With the morning sun rising Simba is again as always the first one up to see everyone still asleep with Nala sleeping next to her mother. Simba has been so busy on trying to get the peace of the pride lands restored he forgot about the queen label is still vacant and needs to ask some lioness to continue the circle of life and to be Simba's lover forever as he carefully walks out of the cave feeling the cool fresh air hit his face and make his mane dance while doing so. Simba went up the rock to look over the land seeing life slowly wake back up, as he looks he hears someone behind him he looks to see a just woken up Nala yawning and stretching. Simba:" wow she's really beautiful and cute when she wakes up in the morning and stretches" he says in his head.

Nala sees Simba and smiles at him walking towards him, Nala:" you look strong and proud standing up here" Nala then stops remembering something "how selfish I almost forgot" she then bows to Simba "your majesty" Simba smiles and giggles " you don't have to do that". Nala:" well you are king" she then walks up to sit next to him to watch the sunrise with him "so is there any questions you wanna ask me?" she asks trying to give a hint to Simba about the queen label but Simba doesn't catch it. Simba:" uh, how did you sleep?" Nala sighed hearing not what she meant but answered anyways thought of a different strategy " better then the previous nights sleeping here now I don't have to worry about a hyena biting me or Scar killing me in my sleep" Simba:" I'm glad to hear that" he said smiling at his best friend.

Few hours go by as Simba left to patrol the lands making sure everything is going peacefully while Nala and the other lionesses stay at pride rock, Nala lays with her mother, Sarabi, and several other lionesses who are napping, in the shade of new grown trees next to pride rock chatting. Sarafina:" I am so happy to wake up in peace in our own home" Sarabi:" me too, last night is the best I've slept in a long while" Nala wasn't paying attention instead she stares off into space wondering as her mother noticed, Sarafina:" something wrong Nala?" Nala snapped back into reality "hmm?, oh... nothing" she said in a tone that sounds defeated. Sarafina:" don't you lie to your mother, I know when my cub is upset" Nala couldn't argue with that and sighs " do you think... Simba still love me?" Sarabi:" of course he does" Sarafina:" what makes you say that?" Nala:" well the queen label is still vacant respectfully after you" she says referencing Sarabi " and well I tried giving him hints but he never caught them" Sarabi:" if I know my son he still loves you, and if anything he's been busy trying to restore peace" Nala:" I understand that but couldn't he at least tell me, after he's done patrolling?" Sarafina:" he probably forgets, because he does patrols everyday, so when he's gonna tell ya he forgets when he gets back".

Meanwhile on Simba's patrolling, Simba is walking a path, the path his father used to take for patrols as he walks with flying Zazu. Simba:" I don't know Zazu" Zazu fly's low to hear what Simba is saying, Simba:" doesn't Nala know she's queen already?, like this morning I've noticed she was hinting a question and by my guess wanting to be my queen, but she already is" Zazu:" hmm, well sire, you could just tell her or do it in a romantic way by continuing to be busy and once you two are alone and she snaps a little and she rants you tell her she already is" Simba thought for a second " I might do that, Thanks Zazu" Zazu:" anytime for the king your majesty". An hour goes by as Simba returns home, Nala sees him and the sun going down giving her an idea, Nala:" hey mom" Sarafina who is next to her with Sarabi in the same spot they were Sarafina:" yes Nala?" Nala:" me and Simba will be out for tonight to look at the stars" Sarafina smiled "ok" Nala then gets up and walks to where he can meet Simba at.

End of part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Simba walks up the rocky stairs and enters the cave looking around for Nala with no sign of her, Simba turns around and gets frightened from Nala sitting behind him. Simba:" You scared me" he giggled as so did Nala, Nala:" so you wanna look at the stars with me?" she asks smiling Simba:" sure why not" he says as the two walk next to each other heading towards the rocky steps of pride rock. By time they reach to the tall cold healthy green grass the stars and half full moon were already starting to rises and show as they lay down on their backs next to each other. Nala:" this almost reminds me of when we were at the jungle, that was very romantic" she says looking at the stars, Simba:" I wonder if the fireflies will glow too, to make this exactly like it" Nala:" we can only wish" Nala:" so got any questions to ask?" Simba thought for a second " um...how was your day" Nala sighed again not the answer she was asking for " fine, I guess" she said in a defeated tone.

Simba looked over " you ok?" Nala didn't answer for a second " (sigh) yeah, just that..." Simba waited for her to finish ".. just that I feel that you don't love me... any more" Simba:" what makes you say that?" Nala:"... well I gave you hints about something and you never get it" Simba:" hints about what?" Nala:" I know this is going to sound selfish but about me being... um queen" Simba smiled and giggled " but your already queen" Nala gotten confused :" wait what?" says looking at him, Simba:" I thought over at the jungle we've already became mates and I thought it carried over to the royal king and queen label" Nala caught her self speechless then smiled at Simba, Nala:" you could of told me" Simba:" I thought you knew" Nala then nuzzles Simba with him nuzzling back. Simba:" I love you my queen" Nala:" and I love you my king" says continue to nuzzle each other and exchange licks.

Nala gotten an idea "so since we're king and queen why don't we um" Nala blushes trying to get the question out "we continue the flow of the circle of life?" she says giving Simba the loving mischievous eyes and look. Simba smiled:" I thought you never ask, besides we're gonna have to right?" Nala nodded giving Simba a lick to his upper lip then standing up to turn around bending over with tail raised up to give Simba a full view of her female member. Just from the sight and thought made Simba's member to come out at full erect, Nala:" like what you see?" she says looking and seeing his member. Simba:" if you mean see the most beautiful lioness in Africa then by all means yes" Nala smile extended to a ear to ear smile .

With Nala waiting for Simba to put his member in, Simba decided to tease her and lick her female member making her moan in pleasure Nala:" ah... you little cub" she says playfully. Simba kept doing the same thing until he then decided to put his member inside her as he gets on his hind legs to put his front legs on the back side of Nala's back legs, once Simba is mounted he carefully shoves his member inside of Nala. Nala:" ah...ah" she moans as Simba humps his member in and slowly out of his lovers member, the reason he does it out slow is because on his and other male felines has barbs on their member like tiny spikes that pokes or stabs the inner member of the female lioness giving sharp pain so Simba is trying his best to make sure it don't hurt her too much.

After several minutes of the same routine and position they both finally released as they stay in the same position for several more seconds before laying down next to each other exchanging nuzzles and licks. Nala:" that was the best Simba" Simba:" it was much better with your lovely looks" Nala giggled a bit " ha oh Simba you sure do know how to make this heart melt like ice" says nuzzling him Simba:" shall I say more" Nala:" if your heart got what it takes to come up with more lies" she says playful. Simba giggles " you know they're not lies" Simba nuzzles then thinks of some lines he used to say to Nala when they used to be in the jungle. Simba:" your voice is like angles while you give looks like the devil because your looks always steal my heart" Nala stared at him with her loving eyes and a smile that is ear to ear then nuzzled him while saying "you are the best friend, husband, king that a lioness like me could of dreamed of" Simba:" I'm lucky to even meet you when we were cubs" says nuzzling her.

After another hour or two of nuzzling, licking and exchanging comments about each other, they finally decided to head back to Pride rock to sleep. Once they entered the cave they carefully stepped over the sound asleep lionesses trying their best not to wake any until they reached the spot where the king and queen are supposed to sleep at then laying down next to each other nose to nose. Simba:" good night friend, lover, wife, mother to our cub, my queen" says that then nuzzles her, Nala nuzzles back while saying " good night to you too, my friend, husband, father to our cub, my king" she says before they both lay their heads down and close their eyes to sleep.

Several more months went by as Simba is as usual the first one to wake and look at the sun light up the dark land. After several minutes he hears someone behind him, he looks to see Nala as she carefully stretches her limbs. Simba quickly walks closer so she don't have to walk far, Nala reaches him and sits next to him, Simba nuzzles her while saying Simba:" morning lovely" Nala nuzzles back " morning father of upcoming cub" she says after nuzzling him and putting a paw on her just now growing stomach. Simba puts an ear trying to hear if there's any kicks or anything, Simba:" so any kicks, movement?" Nala:" nope not yet, I mean it's just now starting to grow so by my guess another month then we'll see our cub" Simba nuzzles her Simba:" I wonder what gender it is?" Nala:" wanna bet on it?" Simba:"hmm sure why not?" Nala:" I say it's going to be a girl" Simba:" boy, I say it's going to be a boy" Nala:" if it's a he you get to name him, but if it's a she I get to name her" Simba nods:" sounds like a fair deal" says nuzzling her Nala:" so thought of any names?" Simba:" eh still thinking, you?" Nala:" thinking and declining, I guess it's a good way to put it, Kira? no, Kamili? nah... hmm" Simba thought of one for her " what about Kiara?" Nala thought of the name for a second then smiled at Simba, Nala:" that sounds like a beautiful" Simba:" now for mine, uh...hmm Jasiri? maybe, Apok? nah too silly, Furaha? agh no... Kovu? uh no, hmm" Nala:" what about Kopa?" Simba thought about it and liked the sound of it "hmm Kopa... Kopa" he repeats liking it " I think it's perfect" says as she nuzzles him.

Several hours went by Simba left to do his patrol to make sure the peace is still in resume as Nala and the other lionesses are to stay at pride rock as Nala, her mother and Sarabi are laying underneath some trees providing shade next to pride rock which Nala has to lay on her said to prevent damage to the unborn cub. Sarafina:" so hows your unborn cub?" Sarabi:" any movement at all?" Nala:" no, it just started to grow so by my guess a month until something happens" Sarabi:" gonna be a long month for you" Sarafina:" yeah soon you'll be craving, mood swings," Sarabi:" and don't forget once you get bigger than that you can't move or even stand without risking birth problems" Nala:" but it'll be worth it" Sarafina:" oh yeah it always is, plus that stuff won't start happening until a week or two before actual birth" Sarabi:" any names or thought of names yet?" Nala:" we had a deal if it's a girl it's going to be Kiara but if it's a boy then it's going to be Kopa" Sarafina:" those are very clever names" Sarabi:" indeed they are" Nala:" thank you I'm very excited to see what it is".

Several weeks went by as Nala's stomach has grown about 2 times then what it was getting close to the predicted birth date which is within a week as she already experienced the cravings and the not able to move symptoms her mom and Sarabi warned her about. Nala lays on her side in the cave of pride rock bored out of her mind, Nala:" (sigh) I'm so bored what is there to do for a pregnant lioness" she says laying there as Simba comes running with a antelope leg setting it next to Nala, Simba says panting for air:" I'm (pant) I'm here, sorry I had to do patrol which was stopped by a fight between the hippo and a elephant, the elephant claimed the hippo was swimming in his drinking water" Nala listened while eating the antelope leg as a sudden mood swing occurred which gave Nala a massive painful headache, and slight pain from her muscles also, Nala:" Silence Simba, ugh please silence" she said putting her head on her crossed paws Simba gotten a bit worried Simba:" you ok?!" he said looking at her getting up prepared to run for Sarabi, Sarafina, anyone that knows about delivering if it's that case.

Nala growled when she spoke " just get out" Simba:" but don't you wan-" Nala:" LEAVE!" she then yells as Simba turned around quickly towards the exit not wanting to argue or fight her leaving the cave. Simba walks to the top of the slanted rock of pride rock wondering what he did wrong, Simba:" what did I do to make her angry?" Sarabi came up behind him sitting next to him hearing the yell from Nala, Simba looked to see who it was Simba:" oh hey mom" Sarabi:" I heard the commotion" Simba:" I don't know she's angry at me for literally nothing, I brought her food, talked to her to keep her company then all of a sudden exploded with anger" Sarabi giggled at what Simba doesn't know of, Sarabi:" Simba the best thing you need to do is learn about mood swings" Simba:" about what?" says turning to look at her Sarabi:" mood swings, every pregnant lioness goes through with it, sudden pains and headaches is what makes your emotion 'explode' at someone " Simba is silent listening to what his mother is telling him.

Nala is still having the headache and slight pain but started to slowly go away, once it completely went away Nala went back to her calm self but realized the swing made Simba leave possibly with hurt feelings making her feel very guilty Nala:"(sigh) I'm sorry Simba, he probably hates me right now" then out of nowhere Simba speaks from the entrance of the cave coming in " I do not" Nala:" Simba" she says as he comes closer Nala:" I'm so sorry, I was hurting tremendously and-" she was cut off by the nuzzle of Simba's, Simba:" don't say anymore it's ok, you couldn't control it" Nala didn't want to finish her sentence but the thing she wants to do now is to stay where she is with Simba loving on him with him doing the same to her. Simba then got up to head towards the exit Nala:" please don't leave" Simba:" I'm not I'm just going to get a drink of water and I'll be back as soon as possible" Nala:" ok she says laying her head down on her paws as Simba started to sprint to the waterhole.

As soon he left there's a lioness in the shadows of the side of pride rock laying by her self in anger of grudge. Lioness:" Simba king puh, should of been Scar, and rightfully was, wasn't his fault Mufasa wasn't strong enough to climb up" she got up looking at the running Simba to the waterhole lioness:"hmm, oh that's right a new born cub is about to be birth, hmm" she said in a evil thought hum Lioness:" maybe when it is born I shall... Oh yes, Scar if you were here you would be proud of my plan of your revenge, it just takes time" she says looking at Simba running back "it just takes time" she repeats then giggles evilly. Simba comes running by the laying lionesses and up the stairs of pride rock and into the cave to find sleeping Nala. Simba smiles at her Simba:" you look so cute when your sleeping" he says very quietly as he walks over to her and lays down next to her to sleep with her.

One week went by as Nala woken up from her nap to see Simba next to her asleep. Nala felt something moving rapidly inside her which was the unborn cub kicking, Nala smiled but then felt enormous amount of pain making her scream. Nala:" SIMBA OW!" Simba almost instantly woke up to the scream and agony. Simba:" What's wrong?!" Nala:" It's time, get mom or someone!" Simba panicked at first then ran as fast as he could almost falling down the steps and going to where Sarafina and his mother who was with the other lionesses. Simba:" MOM! (pant) SARAFINA!" he yells as he runs making both of them and the lionesses stand up quickly Sarabi:" what is it son?" Simba:" It's Nala (pant) it's time" Sarafina ran towards pride rock knowing what he meant as Sarabi followed along with other lionesses and Simba following them as they climb the steps of pride rock. Simba walked in the cave Sarabi:" you might want to stand outside son" she says smiling at her son " I'll tell you when it's done" Simba nodded and walked to the edge of the pride rock to look over the land.

Simba waited and waited what seemed like hours as Sarabi walked out of the cave. Sarabi:" Simba" she whispers "Simba come on in but be quite" Simba quickly ran inside the cave to find her queen cleaning and licking their new born cub wrapped around in her arms. Simba went over and laid down to where he's face to face with Nala and the cub is in the middle of the two nuzzling both cub and Nala. Nala whispers:" say hello to your father, Kopa" Simba caught surprised and smiles proudly to hear it's a boy. The small Kopa turned around to see Simba and smiled but closed his eyes still a little weak to stay awake for very long, Nala and Simba smiled proudly then nuzzled each other as they stayed where they are to sleep with full protection on the cub. As they sleep Sarafina, Sarabi and the other lionesses decided to lay down to sleep around the king, queen and the baby cub since the sun was going down anyways adding protection to the three. While they sleep a lioness peeks into the cave Lioness:" hmm, not yet too early, too early" she says in her head backing off and heading back to the side of pride rock.

End of part 6


	7. Chapter 7

Another few months later Kopa has grown to where he can, walk, talk, see, and already grown a part of his mane already on the top of his head with the color of brown his facial features, half of his personality and fur color of goldish yellow from his father and eye color, other half of his personality, and positive attitude from his mother. The morning sun has risen and for once Simba has been beaten up as young Kopa comes running out of the cave and up pride rock seeing the still dark land as the sun just now peeks out of the horizon. When he turned around to go see if his fathers up he runs into the leg of his father, Kopa looks up Kopa:" oh morning father!" he said cheerfully Simba:" morning Kopa" he said smiling and nuzzling his son. Kopa:" what are you gonna do today?" Simba walks up pride rock with his son next to him Simba:" well I'm gonna show you the kingdom" Kopa:" cool!" he says cheerfully excited as they sit at the edge of pride rock as the sun rises more into the sky lighting up the land. Simba:" Everything the light touches is our kingdom" Kopa:" really?" Simba:" yes, and soon will be yours to rule as king" Kopa:" King?" Simba:" yes, like my father once said the new king rises with the sun and soon the sun will set on my time and will rise with you as the new king" Kopa:" so tomorrow I'm king?" Simba laughed:" ha ha ha Kopa".

As they sit at the edge of pride rock with the sun higher in the sky lighting the whole land, Nala walks out of the cave stretching looking around to see her husband giving their son a look of the kingdom like what Mufasa shown Simba when he was young. Nala smiles proudly as Simba looks behind him to see her smiling then she started to walk down the rock like stairs heading towards the waterhole as Kopa sees her, Kopa:" morning mom" Nala stops and turns to look at him " morning son" she says then continuing the path that leads to the waterhole. Simba walked towards the stairs and started to walk down them as Kopa ran to catch up, they walked to the grass of the pride lands while Simba tells him about the land and the balances Simba:" Once you become king you'll have a important responsibility of keeping the balance of life and peace from the smallest ant to the leaping antelope" Kopa:" but don't we eat them, the antelope don't we eat them?" Simba:" yes, but let me tell ya, when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eats the grass making us all connected in the great circle of life" Zazu flies above and lands in front of Simba on a rock Zazu:" morning sire" Simba:" Zazu I haven't seen you in ages where have you been?" Zazu:" oh I left once Scar was reign I didn't see any point in staying knowing that I'll get eaten alive" Simba:" what made you return?" Zazu:" I heard word that there's a new king around so I was curious on seeing who it was then I recognized Nala at the waterhole said hi to her and told me you were out and around here" Kopa looks at the bird not recognizing him or knowing him.

Kopa:" dad, who's this?" Simba:" (looks at his son) Kopa this is Zazu our majordomo throughout the land also a good friend, (looks back at Zazu) Zazu this is my son Kopa" Zazu bows greeting him Zazu:" hello young prince Kopa" Kopa:" hi" Zazu:" welp I gotta fly" Simba:" where you going?" Zazu:" to do my job that's not done to give you the morning report later" he says flapping his wings to fly away. Kopa looks around then sees a area in the distance that looks dim with no grass just dry land with what seems like endless rows of bones of elephants and other animals. Kopa:" whoa" he says walking closer getting interested in the sight Simba notices what he sees as he runs getting in front of Kopa and stops him picking him up and carries him away Kopa:" dad I just wanted to see what's over there" Simba puts him down on a rock away from the area " that's beyond our borders which you should never go" Kopa:" but I thought you said everything the light touches is ours?" Simba:" yes, but there's a certain limit of our power that's given to us, and we need to respect it unless strong enough to take on what's thrown at you it's best to stay in the pridelands" Kopa:" what if I am strong enough" Simba chuckled a bit:" You'll understand someday at what I mean" Kopa:" but-" Simba nuzzles him.

Simba:" you'll learn" he says as the sun starts to show evening about to make the sky orange hint of coming night, as Kopa is left by himself but with supervision from Zazu who is on a tree branch keeping an eye on Kopa as he tries to find some sort of fun to do since he's the only cub in the pride while Kopa search for some form of entertainment a lioness in the tall grass distanced away from Kopa or sight from Zazu watching the little cub Lioness:" hmm wait for the right moment at the right time" she says very very quietly as she waited a little bit longer. While she waited another lioness comes walking by the lioness in the grass not seeing her as the lioness in the grass looks to see who it is it turns out to be Kopa's grandmother or Simba's mother Sarabi take a stroll through the pridelands before night fall.

Kopa looks and sees his grandmother Kopa:" hi grandma!" he says running catching up with her, Sarabi stops hearing the voice turning around to look at her grandson smiling Sarabi:" hello Kopa" she says as they continue to walk down the path once Kopa caught up, as they walk the lioness in the grass slams the dirt in frustration Lioness:" I should of had him" she growls as she turns around to head back to pride rock knowing the timing isn't correct. Kopa:" so what are you doing out here?" Sarabi:" oh just a nice stroll through the land before night, very peaceful and relaxing" she says as a cool soft gust of wind blows around making both of their furs dance around with the wind which makes her remind her of someone as her smile slowly fades looking up at the sky starting to show stars with them sitting in the dusty path with little grass as Kopa notices the emotion of his grandmothers face changed. Kopa:" Something wrong grandma?" She didn't answer the cub for a second then finally looks at him smiling Sarabi:" You didn't know him but if he was here he would be very proud of all of us" Kopa gotten confused Kopa:" who?" Sarabi:" your grandfather" she says trying not to get emotional Kopa:" oh, what happened to him?" Sarabi looks at him:" you'll be told about what happened to him when you get older to understand".

Kopa:" (sigh) no fair, how come everything has to wait when I'm older?" Sarabi chuckled at his pouting question " you sound just like your father when he was young" Kopa:" really?" Sarabi:" oh yes, he wanted to go somewhere and his father or your grandfather wouldn't let him" Kopa:" so let me guess he had to wait until he was older?" Sarabi:" that's what your grandfather said but that didn't stop your father and mother going there" Kopa:" wait mom went with him?" Sarabi nods almost giggling at the memories "yes, she went everywhere with him even if it meant they're gonna get in a lot of trouble, they were best friends since they met when they're the smallest cubs" Kopa thought about it for a second " do you think I'll meet anyone" Sarabi:" what do you mean?" Kopa:" I mean as in meet anyone that will be my best friend" Sarabi:" there will be someone, you just got to be patient" she says as young Kopa yawns.

Sarabi:" looks like it's your bedtime" Kopa yawned again Kopa:" no, I'm not tired, I... can stay... up" he says slowly drifting to sleep falling backwards, Sarabi smiles proudly almost giggling at her grandson as she pick him up and carries him back to pride rock. Sarabi holding sleeping Kopa by her mouth enters the cave as Simba and Nala meet them at the entrance, both smiled at the cute sleeping cub, Nala whispers:" someone stayed up too long" she smiles as she take Kopa from Sarabi and carries him past the just now laying down lionesses to where both her, him and Simba sleeps. Sarabi speaks quietly:" where you two heading off to?" she says smiling at her king but she will always speak to him as her son Simba:" oh just a little stroll around pride rock looking at the stars a little date I guess you can say" Nala walks up behind him Sarabi:" ok, while your gone I'll keep an eye on things" Simba:" what things do you think?" Sarabi:" in case Kopa wakes up or intruders or something in that atmosphere" Nala smiled at her mother in law:" thanks Sarabi" Sarabi:" no need to thank we're family, and that's what families do" she says as they walk by her Simba:" we'll be back" Sarabi:" ok have fun you two".

Once they left Sarabi went inside and lays down not next but near the sleeping cub as she closes her eyes and drifts to sleep. Simba and Nala walked and walked for a little bit until they reach a green grass with a slight hill laying down on their backs facing the stars, Nala:" very beautiful night" she says looking at the stars and the half full moon Simba:" yes indeed you are" he says purposely Nala smiles and nuzzles him. Nala:" even after months you still haven't lost your ability to make lioness's heart melt" she says looking at the stars then back at him with him smiling back Simba:" shall I tell you more like old times?" Nala rolled over onto him to look and listen to Simba, Nala:" please" she says laying her head on his upper torso looking at him, Simba smiles happy that Nala loves his loving comments about her and nuzzles her as he thinks of a good one Simba:" um" he says thinking "your heart is as loving as the end of Cupid's arrow, but the loving magic comes from your beautiful smile" Nala smiles ear to ear while hearing the words as she nuzzles him as he hears her purr, it's soft, comforting, and loving as she continues to do so for a long five minutes before telling him to tell her more, Simba:" Your smile may just be as loving but the sound of your voice even if it's just humming it's like if it came from the great angels themselves" Nala gives him a loving lick to his snout as she then nuzzles him.

Nala:" I love you so much Simba, I said this before but I'll say it again, I couldn't of asked for a better best friend, husband, and king" Simba:" I love you too Nala, and I couldn't have met a better best friend, wife, and I couldn't think of anyone better for the queen reign than you" he says as they lay there for another hour. Nala:" our son looks and acts so much like you" Simba:" he has your eyes though, attitude and intelligence" Nala:" yeah but he has your nose, ears, face, personality, and from family traits he has your father's fur color and your mother's heart" Simba smiled at the two family trait facts Simba:" but he has a mix of you and your mother's smile" Nala nuzzles him until they separate to look back at the stars but stays close together. Nala:" Simba" Simba:" hmm?" he says responding to Nala looking at her, Nala:" have you noticed that Kopa is the only cub in the pride lands right now?" Simba:" I noticed, where are you going with this?" Nala:" how about maybe" she blushes a bit Simba:" go on" he says smiling Nala: "how about we give Kopa someone to play with" Simba:" I'm not kidnapping if that's what your saying" he says laughing showing it's a joke Nala also giggles " no I mean give him a sister or brother to play with" Simba:" are you sure you can take the pain and hassle again?" Nala:" I can handle it, plus it was very worth it when I had Kopa" Simba looks at her with a smile Nala:" so what do you say?" Simba thought about it for a second then smiled Simba:" sure I don't see having one more would hurt" Nala smiles at him giving him a lick and nuzzle close to his snout as Nala stood up and bends over with her tail raised high giving Simba full view of her member as he gets up. Nala:" you know what to do" she says smiling and giving Simba a wink.

End of part 7


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning Kopa is the first to wake again finding himself in between his mother and father which who are still sleeping, Kopa carefully made his way over the sleeping lionesses and outside running to the edge of pride rock to again beat the sun up. As Kopa sits waiting for the sun to rise he hears someone behind him which is his father Simba, Kopa:" morning father" Simba smiles at his cub "morning son, you beat me and the sun up again I see" Kopa:" yep if I'm gonna be king I'm gonna have to wake up with the sun" Simba smiles at his statement Simba:" you sound just like your grandfather" he says with a proud tone Kopa turns around looking at his father Kopa:"Dad, whatever happened to grandpa? I asked grandma but she said to wait until I'm older understand" Simba didn't respond for a second and when he opened his mouth to say something the sound of clearing throat coming from behind stops his from speaking.

Both turn to look seeing Nala sitting just outside of the cave, Kopa:" morning mom" Simba:" morning" Nala walks closer "morning son, Simba, what are you two talking about this early in the morning" she says seeing the morning sun risen lightening up the whole land. Kopa:" dad was gonna tell me what happened to grandpa" Nala looked from him to Simba Nala:" oh um I don't think that's such a good idea for a cub at your age" Kopa:" come on please?" he says giving them a begging smile. Simba:" he's gonna have to know at some point" he says giving Nala a morning nuzzle Nala:" yeah but I don't want him to not understand it" Simba:" I'll talk to him about what he doesn't understand" Nala:" (sigh) ok but don't go too detailed with it, we don't want for you to be depressed on the memories" she smiles saying that as he nods. Simba:" ok I'll tell you" says turning and looking at his son Kopa:" finally" he turns his body to where he's facing towards his father.

Simba tells him everything from his uncle Scar setting it up to himself getting blamed for it. Simba:" and that's what happened" Kopa was left speechless not knowing what to say first or act, Simba:" is there anything you don't understand or not clear with?" Kopa finally found the nerve to speak "um, so why did Scar do those things like what made him to do it?" Simba:" jealousy, he was so jealous of your grandfather he let darkness take over his heart destroying himself at the end." Kopa nods his head understanding and has nothing else to ask. Simba: "anything else you don't quite understand?" Kopa nods no Simba smiles at him and nuzzles him, Simba:" just remember if you still don't understand don't be afraid to ask" Kopa:" well, I do got a question but it's not about the story" Simba:" what will that be?" Kopa:" um, grandma told me you and mom met when you were born?" Simba:" that's correct" he says smiling remembering those memories when time was simpler and not complicated with so much royal stress put on him. Kopa:" so do you think I'll ever meet anyone to be my best friend?" he ask leaving Simba thinking something to say without spoiling a surprise that will have to keep secret from Kopa for a few months.

But as Simba tries to think of something to say there is really no way out from it since the pride lands was only just recovering from Scar's terrible reign with Kopa being the only male or better yet the only cub to be born since Mufasa died, because no lioness wanted to mate with Scar besides Zira but Scar had no interest in her or want anything to do with her so no cubs were born during the time frame. Simba:" you'll find someone, you'll just have to be patient" Kopa sighs in annoyance hearing the same words as he looks at the land below pride rock " that's what grandma said but it's so boring out here without anyone to play with, the only thing that satisfies me as entertainment is pulling pranks on Zazu" Simba giggles at the Zazu part Simba:" hey you know what?" Kopa looks at him " when I was around your age I used to do the same thing" Kopa:" really?" Simba nods Kopa:" could you show me some of your pranks dad?" he says interested and smiling Simba:" if I remember them" he says walking with Kopa towards the rocky stair like steps down to the ground.

While they walk Nala, Sarabi, Sarafina and several other lionesses who are laying down under shades of healthy trees near pride rock taking naps as the other three talk with their heads lying on their paws looking at each other. Sarabi:" so where did you two do on your 'date' " she asks smiling Nala:" oh we just walked, looked at the stars you know the usual... then we talked about something and came to an agreement" Sarafina:" and what will that be if you don't mind me asking" says also smiling at her daughter Nala:" we agreed to have another cub" both Sarabi and Sarafina lifted their head surprised with proud smiles at her. Sarabi:" what gender you hoping?" Nala:" hoping any gender is fine as long it keeps both Kopa and it's self entertained" Sarafina:" any names if either gender?" Nala thinks for a minute. Nala:" if it's female it's still going to be Kiara but if male again..." she pauses trying to come up with a good name Sarabi:" what about... Kion?" Sarafina:" hey that's a good one" Nala thinks about it Nala:" That sounds wonderful thank you" Sarabi smiles " your welcome".

Meanwhile in the grass of the pride lands Simba and Kopa are setting up one of Simba old traps which involves a tree being held down by a medium sized rock. Simba:" ok when I wink at you, you push the rock off the tree. got it?" Kopa looks at the rock then looks at him nodding, Simba:" stay low in the grass until then so that he don't see you, I'll go get him" Kopa:" ok" he says watching his father run to get Zazu. After several minutes oh Kopa sitting and waiting in the grass he finally sees flying Zazu and his father approaching, Zazu:" if you don't mind me asking sire, but why did you bring me out here again?" Simba:" oh just to walk and chat with you, Nala, her mother and my mother are talking to each other so why not we talk to each other " says getting closer to the tree Zazu:" so where's Kopa?, I haven't seen him since we met several days ago" Simba:" he's with Nala I believe" he says making eye contact with Kopa who is low to the grass behind the tree. Zazu:" so how is he? Is he a trouble maker like you once was or?" Simba:" he hasn't gotten in trouble yet he's a good son" without Zazu knowing Simba slows down then shoots a wink at Kopa, Kopa sees and quickly pushes the rock off the tree as the tree comes back and smacks Zazu with face filled with leaves knocking him to the ground.

Kopa laughs at the results as Zazu is on the ground scowling rubbing his beak Zazu:" I've should of known something was different" he says annoyed. Simba goes to Kopa, Simba:" well done son" he giggles Kopa:" it was your plan" Simba:" yeah but you done the work". About two hours go by while the sun starts to set Simba and Kopa were still out in the grass chasing each other and gently tackling each other as the sky starts to go from empty to filled with stars in matter of minutes. Kopa jumps and tackles his father while Simba falls backwards from the force, then decided to lay down with Kopa on top of him and catch their breaths Kopa:" dad?" Simba looks up at Kopa on his head Kopa:" we're pals right" Simba giggles:" right" Kopa:" and we'll always be together right?" he says that as a gust of wind blows making their furs dance with the wind, Simba:" you know let me tell you something that my father told me that was told by his father... look at the stars" he looks up as Kopa looks also "the great kings of the past are up their, looking down on us from those stars" Kopa:" really?" Simba:" yes, so whenever your alone or when you ever feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I" Kopa thought of something Kopa:" hey dad?" Simba:" yes son?" he looks at him Kopa:" how will I know if they're guiding me or not?" Simba:" the way you know is to pay attention to your surroundings for any hints, clues, or anything that will represent a sign of something like the wind, the weather, or the clouds are some examples just got to pay real close attention"

Several months went by as Nala's belly has expand from pregnancy allowing Kopa to notice as they lay in the shade of the trees next to pride rock deciding to take the day easy this time, Kopa:" hey mom whats wrong with your stomach?" he looks up from laying his head on his paw Nala:" um" she tries to think of something to say without making it awkward for him "um it's a surprise" Kopa:" what kind of surprise?" he says with a curious tone and look Nala:" you'll have to wait and see" Kopa:" ooohhh" he moans wanting to know looking away "why can't you tell me?" he looks at her again Nala:" uh cause then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" she says smiling still laying with her head on her paws while looking at her cub Kopa:"(sighs and looks away) I guess not" with a defeated tone.

Another few weeks went by as Nala gotten to the point where she has to stay inside the cave of pride rock to prevent birth problems, while that was going on Sarafina volunteered to watch Kopa who is starting to grow in height, while Nala is down and Simba with her keeping her company as both Kopa and Sarafina take a walk through the lands. Kopa walks next to her Kopa:" Grandma?" he looks at her Sarafina:" yes?" she looks back Kopa:" what do you do when your not hunting or doing anything important?" Sarafina:" well sometimes I walk around the land like what we're doing now, take naps or just chat with your other grandmother" Kopa:" also where is grandpa" Sarafina bit her lip not looking forward to answer but has to looking at him again. Sarafina:" well, your grandfather also isn't around" Kopa:" what happen to him?" Sarafina:" um, well he was hunting when his heart gave out on him" Kopa didn't know how to respond as they continue to walk and approach pride rock.

As they walk they hear a scream of agony and roars from pride rock, Kopa flattens his ears in fear Kopa:" what was that?" Sarafina:" I have no idea but we better hurry" she says then picking Kopa up and running towards pride rock. Once they reached pride rock Simba comes running out of the cave Simba:" uh...uh (looks around) Sarafina!" Sarafina sets Kopa down Sarafina:" is it Nala? is it time?" Simba:" yes, it is!" Sarafina:" ok get the rest of the lionesses" she says leaving the two there running inside. Kopa:" what's going on?" Simba:" Just stay there" he says going to the end of pride rock that is closest to the shading trees seeing his mother and other lionesses. Simba:" MOM!" he yells down towards them Sarabi:" what is it?!" she says getting up with the lionesses looking at him Simba:" it's Nala!" he says as the group of lionesses quickly gets up and runs up the steps of pride rock and runs in Sarabi:" just stay out here with your father Kopa" she says running by him as Simba goes to Kopa.

Kopa looks up at his father, Kopa:" dad what's going on?" Simba:" uh it's a surprise" he says trying to hide it for a little while longer. Several minutes went by as Sarabi walks out of the cave to find Simba and Kopa laying together at the edge of pride rock looking over the pride lands waiting patiently for any word or news that whatever is going on is done. Sarabi:" Simba, Kopa" she calls as both quickly hop to their Sarabi:" come see" she says as both run past her to find Nala with the newborn cub in front of her cupped in her paws and front legs with it's face hidden in the fur of Nala's. Once Simba and Kopa made it to them as Kopa looks at the small new born Kopa:" so this is my surprise?" he asks Simba nods 'yes' Nala:" Kopa, I'd like you to meet your baby sister Kiara" she says while Simba lays down next to Nala.

End of part 8


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

Kopa with no emotion to his face just stares at the sleeping newborn who is now known as his sister, both Nala and Simba giggle at what they think is his reaction. Kopa:" well uh, hello Kiara" he says greeting his baby sister who then slowly opens her eyes then squints from the bright light from the sun beaming it's sunshine through the entrance of pride rock then closes her eyes again. Kopa:" Kiara you just woke up, come and play" he says to the sleeping newborn Nala:" Kopa let her rest, she'll play with you when she's ready" she says then starts licking the newborn keeping her fur clean and warm. Kopa sighs then walks out of the cave while the sun sets disappearing into the horizon as the sky starts to become darker and darker until it's filled with stars. Kopa was still outside but at the edge of pride rock alone looking at the bright half full moon in the sky and the stars as Simba notices him from where he lays next to sleeping Nala with their newborn cub Kiara also sleeping.

Simba looks at the two next to him making sure they're still asleep before slowly getting up and carefully makes his way over the sleeping lionesses then out the cave. He walks towards his son, Kopa hears him and turns around to see his father Kopa:" I didn't wake you did I?" Simba:" no, I woke up and seen you still out here, so (looks from his son to the night sky then back to his son) what are you doing out here late at night?" Kopa:" I wanted to look at the stars and moon." says looking back up. Simba then yawns Simba:" ok, be sure to come in before the sun rises" he says walking back towards the cave as Kopa watches him leave then looks back at the night sky, while he was looking up someone in the shadows of Pride rock calls him over.

?" Kopa." it says whispering, Kopa looks behind him and lifts his ear trying to hear where the voice is coming from. ?:" down here" the voice says as Kopa looks down to find Zira sitting down in the shadows. Kopa:" great aunt Zira?, what are you doing down there?" Zira:" oh I was just gonna take a late night walk when I seen you sitting by your self, wanna walk with me?" Kopa:" I don't know I'm supposed to stay up here and soon sleep" Zira:" don't worry about that, if you get in trouble I'll say I told you, you can" Kopa:"umm (looks back at the cave filled with his sleeping family) a short walk wouldn't hurt" he says then running down the rocky steps and walking around to where Zira was to find her gone Kopa:" where did she go?" he says looking around finding no one.

While he was looking around Zira hides in the shadows with her claws and teeth ready as she starts to stalk the small confused cub. Meanwhile in the cave of pride rock Sarabi wakes up struggling to sleep ' maybe a short walk to the water hole and back might help me sleep', she says in her head getting up and notices Kopa wasn't where he should be in front of his mother, ' where is that cub?' she says in her head as she exits the cave and looks around not finding the cub but then hearing his voice coming from the bottom of pride rock. Sarabi looks down from pride rock to see Kopa looking around and a lioness in the tall grass with her claws and teeth out stalking the cub, Sarabi:" kopa!" she says in fear as she quickly jumps from the top step of pride rock to the ground.

Zira:" this is for you Scar!" she says before pouncing at the cub of Kopa and swiping with her sharp claws, Kopa screams in fear before getting hit in the leg by one of Zira's swipes making him fall to the ground in pain Kopa:" MOM DAD HELP!" he yells from the top of his lungs. Zira:" they can't hear you from here you pathetic cub" she says as she claws the cub again hitting him again with her claws penetrating deep into Kopa's side possible getting an organ judging by him coughing blood as he falls to the grown from the amount of pain and weakness overfills him from the serious wounds to his side. Zira:" Scar is going to be happy to see you" she says lifting her paw again getting ready to swipe again.

Before Zira could get a chance to swipe again she gets stopped by the tackle of Sarabi, clawing, biting, everything that she could do in her power to protect Kopa, but the problem is Zira is much younger then Sarabi which means shes physically stronger. Zira pushes her off as they start to circle each other Sarabi" KOPA RUN!, GO TO YOUR PARENTS!" she yells while not taking her eye off of Zira. Kopa tries his very best to get up and walk as fast as he can but as he stands massive shocks of pain shoots from his wounds and punctured organ but the pain doesn't stop him as he goes as fast as he can going up the steps with his spit turning into blood dripping from his mouth.

Kopa:" DAD!... MOM!" he yells from outside, Simba quickly looks up from where he lays to see his son covered in blood and deep claw wounds, Simba:" KOPA!" he yells waking Nala and the lionesses up as they two see the bloody cub. Simba and Nala runs out of the cave with the lionesses behind while Sarafina stays to keep baby Kiara asleep, as they meet the cub Nala:" Kopa what happened?!" she says in a very worried tone. Kopa tries to speak but his breathing is short due to his punctured organ, Kopa:" Zira... did this... grandma with her fighting... (points at the direction) down there" Simba:" LIONESSES FOLLOW!" he growls the command as they did as commanded and followed Simba to where Zira and Sarabi would be while Nala stays to just hope his injuries aren't life threatening.

Kopa walks several steps towards his mother before falling into the grasps of his mother's mouth as she carries Kopa panicking for Kopa's life ' what do I do? what do I do?! my son is dieing.. RAFIKI! he does stuff like this right?' she says is in her head panicking as she carries Kopa in her mouth as she jumps from the top of pride rock to the ground running as fast as her legs can do towards Rafiki's tree. Simba and the other lionesses finds both Zira and Sarabi, Zira who looks like she never gotten touched swipes at very weak and injured Sarabi luckily missing, Simba:" ZIRA!" he roars making Sarabi take her eye off of Zira for the one second giving Zira a chance to strike.

Zira uses the distraction to get her jaws around the neck of Sarabi, Sarabi:" I love you all" she says accepting her fate Simba:" DON'T YOU DE-" he gets interrupted by the sound of a snap coming from the neck of Sarabi's as Zira spits the carcass of Sarabi in front of Simba who is filled with rage, anger, sorrow, hurt, all combined into one. Zira:" you feel it Simba?!" " you feel the hatred?! you feel the hurt of losing someone you love, like when you killed Scar?!" she growls and Simba roars in anger then charges at her tackling and pinning her to the ground with a clear shot of a kill but Simba stops as Zira embraces thinking she's going to be dead but gasps in shock that she's still alive.

Zira looks up at the infuriated Simba Zira:" You want revenge don't you Simba?! well now is your chance go ahead and finish me off!" she says embracing again as Simba does nothing. Nala makes it to the tree as Rafiki climbs down to meet them, Rafiki:" ah hello young Na-..!" he says about to greet his friend but then notices the seriously injured cub of Kopa, Rafiki:" I'll take him quickly get in the tree" he says with no hesitation as he takes the cub and goes into his tree filled with medical herbs and other health related plants and fruit. Setting the injured cub in the flattest spot of the tree he examines the injury then sighs with defeat and sorrow, as Nala sitting next to him gets even more worried, Nala:" Well?" Rafiki:" I'm afraid that his wounds are too fatal for an attempt of heal, his lungs and liver has both been punctured filling up with blood as we speak" Nala:" there's got to be something!" she says as a tear of sorrow and fear falls from her eye Rafiki nods 'no' with a tear also falls " deeply unfortunately there is not, if his organ of lung and liver weren't punctured then there would of been a chance of survival but since they were he has no chance of living any longer" Rafiki puts an ear to the chest of Kopa's as he hears Kopa's heartbeat slowing down and slowly dieing until Rafiki hears the last bloody cough of Kopa's then hears nothing..., not a beat, not a puff of air, no sound or feel of a pulse.

With lumps in Nala's throat she starts to cry letting her fears, worries and sorrow roll out in tears knowing her cub, her only son is gone. Rafki:" his soul is with Mufasa and the other great kings now" he says as he also starts to cry with tears flowing and dripping on the floor of his tree and on the dead carcass of Kopa. Back at Pride rock Simba still pinning Zira to the ground finally speaks " if you ever show your face or step your paws into the pridelands you will be executed, but as of now you are banished to the outlands" Zira doesn't say anything but smiles evilly at her some what victory Simba:" I expect you gone before sunrise" Zira doesn't say anything as Simba gets off of her and backs away with his eyes still on Zira. Zira gets up then runs away and disappears into the distance.

Simba turned around once he knows shes gone, looking at his motionless mother, Simba nudges her hoping some life is left " mother?" he nudges her again, Sarabi slowly opens her eyes Sarabi:" Si...mba?" she says in a crackling voice. Simba:" can you get up, c-c- can you walk?!" he says getting very worried for his mother's life, Sarabi:" I...Afr...aid... i c-... an't" Simba:" uh.. here I'll care you to Rafiki's I'm sure he knows what to do" Sarabi nods 'no' slowly Sarabi:" Sim...ba... th...at... wo...n't... m-make... a difference" she says as her voice slowly becomes more clearer, Simba:" It won't unless we try, lionesses help me carry her" he commands at the mourning lionesses as they quickly come to aid in carrying the former queen and their greatest friend and mother as they pick her up gently and as quick as they can walk towards the tree of Rafiki's.

At Rafiki's tree both Nala and Rafiki are still flowing tears from their eyes mourning at the death of the once living prince of Kopa, Nala:" (sob) I don't know if I'll live on from this" she says in a crying very depressed tone Rafiki:" I know it's very hard to lose someone of yours, but it's needed for us to live on, that is what he would of wanted is for us to live on and put this behind us... it's going to haunt us for the rest of our lives but he would really want us to move on from this night and year" Nala:" how am I supposed to forget the one I gave birth too?!" she says crying some more Rafiki:" we still got young Kiara" Nala:" yes but-" she gets interrupted by the roar of Simba who is carrying the carcass of Sarabi who is still hanging with life. Simba:" RAFIKI!" Rafiki quickly swings to where he can see what's going on as he sees Simba and the lionesses carrying Sarabi 'not more bad news' Rafiki says in his head.

Rafiki jumps from his tree and lands on the ground in front of the group as Nala stays in the tree, and cups her dead cub hugging him one last time as she cries some more. Rafiki:" set her down quickly" they do as he says gently setting seriously injured Sarabi down, Rafiki looks at her neck which obviously is broken but the question is, is her throat punctured, Rafiki:" Sarabi can you speak?" Sarabi:" Par...tially" she says as Rafiki looks at the bit marks ' it dont seem to be deep' Rafiki says in his head. Simba:" is she going to be ok?" Rafiki doesn't answer for a second Rafiki:" hard to say, Sarabi do you taste blood?" Sarabi:" no" Rafiki:" it just might be a broken neck then , and if I'm correct should be up and around by the next month or so but until then don't move your head".

Simba sighs in relief then remembers about Kopa, Simba:" Rafiki, I need you to look at Kopa quickly" he says about to run back to pride rock but gets halted by Rafiki's hand, Rafiki:" I already looked at the cub... Nala brought him and... (looks at the ground sighing)" Simba:" is he going to be ok?! " Rafiki didn't answer or look up as he points to his tree " see for your self" says in a depressed tone. Simba's heart starts to race in fear and worry as he quickly turns to Rafiki's tree then jumps in entering the tree to find Nala laying down eyes closed cupping and hugging the motionless Kopa, Simba walks closer as Nala looks at him with tears flowing, Simba:" is he?!" he says hoping he's just sleeping Nala didn't answer. Simba gets closer to where is almost face to face with Nala as he leans down to put an ear to the cubs chest to hope hear a heartbeat, but hears nothing not a beat, not a puff of air, when he hears nothing tears starts to rush to his eyes then flow down his face and drip on the carcass of the dead cub.

One year after the tragic night Kiara the now labeled future queen of the pridelands grown up meeting and becoming mates with a lion named Kovu not knowing any story or any hints of Kopa's previous life, but her parents always look at the stars every night to tribute Kopa's life, Sarabi's neck did heal but when Kiara ran away after the exile of Kovu she past away due to old age leaving Sarafina to be the last living of an old era. As life moves on and Simba and Nala becomes older they never forgot the ones they knew and loved from Mufasa to the young Kopa, they remembered all and loved all.

THE END

Thank you for reading :D, I've started on this a long while ago and I was struggling to keep this going and finish because of limited ideas, ideas for another story popping up, and keep creating more additions to the story when ideas were limited but I finally got it done. I hope you enjoyed it as much as it was a pain for me to get this finished (especially the ending) so please if you choose leave your feedback on how I did, and thanks again for reading. :D


End file.
